


Empty Your Sadness

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deals with the loss of Malia's mother and sister, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, background sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something so important she couldn’t wake you up and tell you? Kira contemplates as she wipes the condensation off the bathroom mirror.</p><p>It’s with that nagging thought that she goes to their bedroom. Well, it’s not their bedroom, but Malia stays over most nights so she has taken to calling it theirs. She can’t help the small smile that breaks through the concerned frown as she grabs her phone from the bedside table and dials Malia’s cell.</p><p>It’s just a precaution, she tells herself, Malia’s probably fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Your Sadness

Kira wakes up shivering and shuffles over on the queen bed to leech warmth from her girlfriend only to find that she is alone. Malia rarely leaves before at least sharing a cup of their favorite blend of coffee with her and a kiss (or several). Her initial reaction is hurt, but it’s silly to think that Malia would leave without a good reason so she brushes it off, gets out of bed, and heads straight to the bathroom.

Under the hot spray of the shower, Kira can’t help herself from wondering where her girlfriend’s gone. She doesn’t need to be worried though. It’s not like  _before_. The Nogistune, Beserkers, Gerard are all dead or gone. Things have been peaceful in Beacon Hills for quite some time now, so Kira tells herself that Malia must have had something important come up and had to run.

 _Something so important she couldn’t wake you up and tell you?_ Kira contemplates as she wipes the condensation off the bathroom mirror.

It’s with that nagging thought that she goes to their bedroom. Well, it’s not  _their_  bedroom, but Malia stays over most nights so she has taken to calling it theirs. She can’t help the small smile that breaks through the concerned frown as she grabs her phone from the bedside table and dials Malia’s cell.

 _It’s just a precaution_ , she tells herself,  _Malia’s probably fine_.

She’s being overprotective and she knows it, but if she could just hear her girlfriend’s voice….it goes straight to voicemail. Looking down at her phone, seeing the date, she knows exactly where Malia went.

-

Dressed in her warmest coat and favorite floral Doc’s, and carrying a pack with Malia’s jacket and some sustenance, Kira makes her way through the woods.

Where she’s headed is far enough that she has time to reflect on her relationship with her coyote girl. A small giggle escapes at the thought of that term of endearment and the birds scatter out of the trees. That’s what she called Malia the night of their first kiss. She was _maybe_  just a little tipsy. They were celebrating…well, something important.

 _What were they celebrating?_ Kira wonders.

It obviously couldn’t be that important because she can’t remember what it was or maybe, just maybe it was the kiss that wiped the occasion from her mind. Kira sighs happily at the memory as she continues on through the trees.

She remembers being with the pack at Derek’s loft. The music was pounding and the lights were low. She was shocked that Derek even let them have a party at his place, but then, Stiles has softened him up a little, not that he isn’t still the most serious person she’s ever known.

The pack were all dancing together in the middle of the loft and she was off by the window sipping her Grateful Dead. When Stiles made it for her, she eyed it skeptically and he rolled his eyes and said, “Trust me, little fox.” His nickname for her that had always annoyed her. She’s not  _that_  small, okay?

So she stood and sipped and watched as the pack danced and laughed together. If she’s being honest with herself, her eyes were only for Malia, and she supposed that Malia saw the opportunity and took that time to make her move. “Dance with me, dumbass,” she said as she laughed and grabbed Kira’s hand and, remembering Mexico, Kira couldn’t help but laugh with her.

So they danced together and with other members of the pack, but ended the night in each other’s arms. And when Malia leaned in to kiss her, she giggled. She couldn’t help it really. She giggles when she’s happy. Malia looked a bit worried that maybe she was too drunk, but then Kira stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to Malia’s adn that was that.

It was one of the best nights of her life thus far, and now she’s out here looking in the woods for Malia, her coyote, her lover, her friend.

Kira knows that today is the anniversary of the car accident that killed her adoptive mother and sister, although Malia never thought of them as “adoptive.” They were her family, simple as that. She also knows that Malia never thought of the accident as an accident, only having expressed this to Kira once when she was far too drunk to remember. Kira remembered though, and that she never brought it back up with Malia weighed heavily on her heart.

She walks through the clearing and the first thing she sees are Malia’s wavy locks. She’s sitting on a rock near the den with her head in her hands. Kira wonders how long she’s been out here. It’s freezing and she gets cold so easily.

Kira approaches her with some caution just in case she’s not totally in control, but Malia lifts her head just enough for Kira to catch sight of her eyes.  _They look haunted,_  Kira thinks. 

Malia mumbles, “I could hear you coming from a mile away.”

Kira walks up to Malia with concern coloring her face and says, “I was worried about you.” Malia’s only response is a shrug of one shoulder as Kira fishes Malia’s jacket out of the pack and places it on her shoulders. She then pulls coffee and a muffin out and hands them to Malia.

Kira’s hand makes soothing circles up and down Malia’s spine as they drink the coffee, and after a few moments of quiet eating and drinking Kira opens her mouth to say something, anything, but she is at a loss for words.  _What do you say to someone in a situation like this?_ Kira wonders. So she just sits there, rubbing Malia’s back and, hopefully, bringing some sense of comfort to her girlfriend.

They sit there for more than an hour when Malia finally leans her head over on Kira’s shoulder and sniffles just a little. Kira turns and pulls her close, putting Malia’s head under her own and runs her fingers through her beautiful waves for some time until Malia looks up with clear eyes and says, “Let’s go home.”

-

Malia hasn’t said another word about that day in the woods. It’s been three weeks, but Kira thinks that she seems lighter somehow. She would like to think that it was her presence that helped Malia, but she honestly doesn’t know. What she does know is that she loves her coyote girl and would be content to sit with her in silence forever if she could help bring her some small amount of comfort and peace.


End file.
